ONE-SHOT - ¡Una fiesta navideña para Silver!
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Todos recuerdan que el 24 de Diciembre no es solo Navidad, sino también el cumpleaños de Silver... todos excepto él. Mientras Blue y los demás Dex-holders se encargan de preparar la "doble fiesta" en el gimnasio de Green, Silver será distraído por su pequeña novia, Zephyr. [One-shot Navideño de Pokespe] [SilverxOC] [¡Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y Cumpleaños, Silver! :3]


_**¡Buenos/as días/tardes/noches, gente hermosa!**_

_**Éste será mi primer One-shot del manga de Pokémon Special (o Pokespe abreviado), centrado en éstas fechas navideñas y sobretodo celebrando el cumpleaños de mi querido Silver nwn Quería subirlo el mismo 24 de Diciembre (día de su cumple) pero por la fiesta con la familia, bla, blah no pude. ¡Pero aquí estoy, a la 1:59 de la mañana para publicarlo, oh yeah! **__**(?)**_

_**¡AVISO! Éste One-shot incluye shipping entre Silver con una OC que creé, la cual debutó en un Fic de "Red20" publicado aquí. Como Silver en el manga está solito, ya que hay más GreenxBlue oficialmente, no se vengan quejando por favor. Ya me había ilusionado con que a mi pelirrojito querido le dieran una pareja en la saga "HeartGold & SoulSilver", pero nada TT_TT**_

…

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Pokémon, el manga Pokémon Special o sus lindos personajes me pertenecen. Solo la OC presente aquí y éste one-shot :3**_

…

_**~"**__**¡Una fiesta navideña para Silver!**__**"~**_

…

Ah~ Navidad. Una bella celebración, donde todas las personas comen sus suculentos alimentos navideños hasta llenarse cual Snorlax, cuando se ponen a llenar su casa con los adornos, y ni hablar del árbol que es el que más se decora con las esferitas multicolores, las cintas, luces y demás adornos que la gente coloque en éste. Las calles de Viridian City igualmente lucían adornadas para la ocasión, ya sean con los faros de luces adornados con más lucecitas multicolores, o con cintas, de forma similar a los árboles (no necesariamente pinos navideños), pero lo que no podía faltar era la abundante y aunque sea fría, a la vez cálida nieve blanquecina, al igual que uno que otro "Pokémon o muñeco de nieve" por ahí. Navidad, en simples palabras, es la época de mayor paz y alegría sobre la tierra, cuando los amigos y familiares se juntan con sus seres queridos, a celebrar unidos y con total amor ésta época del año y…

—¿¡Cómo que no vendrás a la fiesta!?

Bueno… casi total amor y paz… la persona que dio tal grito, el cual no era precisamente un villancico navideño, era una eufórica y enojada Blue, la cual en esa ocasión llevaba un gorrito roji-blanco de Santa Claws, al igual que un lindo conjunto con los mismos colores, digamos que constaba de una blusa sin mangas y una falda, ambas de color rojo, cuyos bordes eran de algodón blanco y suave. Por último, llevaba puestos unos guantes negros, del mismo color de sus botas. Parecía casi una Santa Claws femenina, sin barba o la panza que caracterizaba a dicho señor. La "Santa Blue" se encontraba discutiendo en una llamada con su novio Green, el cual le había dicho que no iba a asistir a una fiesta navideña, que la castaña había planeado desde que cayó el primer copo de nieve, para celebrar el 24 de Diciembre.

Dicha fiesta era de suma importancia, ya que no solo celebrarían la Navidad o llevarían a cabo el intercambio de regalos… sino que también celebrarían el cumpleaños de cierto joven Dex-holder de rojiza cabellera y plateados ojos. En otras palabras, Silver, el cual había estado tan distraído en los últimos días (y noches) ayudando a su "hermana mayor" a preparar la fiesta, que se había olvidado por completo que dicho día era su aniversario de nacimiento… cosa que sus amigos decidieron usar a su favor para planearle igualmente una fiesta sorpresa.

—_«Lo siento, Blue… pero…» _—la voz del Green al otro lado de la línea sonaba cansada, al igual que se pudo escuchar como el oji-verde líder de gimnasio de Viridian City soltaba un bostezo—. _«Es que como me "pediste" que te ayudara a preparar la "doble fiesta" de Navidad y Silver, manteniéndome despierto desde altas horas de la mañana al igual que altas horas de la noche… que no sé si pueda mantenerme despierto o siquiera asistir… tengo demasiado sueño»_

—¡Pues entonces tómate un capuchino super-express, porque yo misma me encargaré de que asistas a la "doble fiesta", sí o sí! —El tono de voz que usó la Dex-holder castaña dejaba en claro que hablaba en serio, muy en serio, y algo que a Green le ponía la piel de Torchic era una Blue que lo amenazaba con "hacerlo asistir/ ayudarla con una de sus locas ideas en contra de su voluntad"… en resumidas palabras: "secuestrarlo".

—«…» —un suspiro fue lo único que soltó un resignado Green, antes de añadir—. _«Asistiré, ¿contenta?»_

—¡Sí, y mucho~! Espero tenerte en las puertas de tu gimnasio en menos de 10 minutos, cariño —ante la pregunta de un nervioso Green, ella añadió—. Es porque tengo tus llaves, ¡daaaah!

—_«¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y cuándo fue que me quitaste mis lla…!?» _—un largo sonido de _"Biiiiiiiiip" _fue lo que sucedió a los gritos de Green, tan pronto la castaña dio fin a la llamada y guardó su Poké-gear.

Sonriendo radiantemente, Blue chocó sus palmas una vez, llamando la atención de sus demás "compinches" en la planeación de la "primera fiesta", es decir solo la navideña, allí se encontraban casi todos los Dex-holders, ya que los de las regiones más lejanas (es decir Hoenn y Sinnoh), no habían podido ayudar en los primeros toques de la fiesta, pero iban a asistir para ayudar en los detalles restantes, al igual que con regalos (para el intercambio y para el cumpleañero) y por supuesto, la comida navideña. Aunque todos ellos sabían que igual planeaban unísonamente el cumpleaños de un Silver, el cual era distraído por una "muy querida amiga" suya.

—¡Muy bien, muchachos! Ya Green viene en camino~

—¿Sí vendrá? —Preguntó incrédulo Gold, más para sí mismo que para Blue—. _«¡Diablos! ¡Y yo que juraba que éste año se escaparía de Blue! Eso significa que…»_

—¡Ajaja~! ¡Ya oíste, Gold! —Festejó un alegre Red, dirigiéndose a su pequeño aprendiz de Johto—. Te dije que éste año Green igual asistiría, así que… ¡págame~!

Aja, los dos Dex-holders habían tenido una semana antes un dilema, acerca de si Green se salvaría de las amenazas de Blue ésta Navidad, Gold había apostado a la opción de que "quizás" (QUIZÁS) el líder de gimnasio de Viridian City lograría hacerlo éste año. Aunque Red, a pesar de ser inocente, conocía bien a sus compañeros de Kanto, apostó a la más que obvia opción de que, al igual que años anteriores, su mejor amigo acabaría siendo convencido (amenazado) por su novia, no solo para ayudar a preparar la fiesta, sino para asistir a ella.

—¡Noooooo! ¡Nunca te lo entregaré! —Lloriqueaba dramáticamente Gold, mientras se abrazaba a su alcancía con forma de Spoink.

—Vamos, Gold. Actúa como hombre y dame eso —pidió Red, tendiéndole una mano al criador. Quería que cumpliera su palabra, así como el había hecho la suya.

—¡Para quitármelo primero deberás pasar encima de mi…! —En eso al ver pasar caminando una figura rubia detrás de su superior oji-rojo, un bombillo apareció sobre la cabeza del criador. Señaló detrás de Red y exclamó—. ¡Yellow~!

—¿Yellow? ¿Dónde~? —Cayendo en la estrategia de distracción de Gold, como el inocente que es, Red se giró ilusionado. Aunque fue decepcionado, al ver que la "figura rubia" se trataba de su pequeño Pika, el cual ayudaba alegremente a Eon, el Espeon de Red, a colgar algunos adornos con forma de Stantler en los bordes de una mesita—. _«Fuuuuuu, no era ella»_ Gold, me debes una explica… ¿ción?

Acabó lo último en forma interrogativa, al extrañado ver únicamente a una nube de humo donde antes había estado Gold, eso sumado al hecho de que una de las ventanas principales del gimnasio estaba abierta, dejaba claro que el criador había huido, junto a su cómica alcancía. El oji-rojo suspiró, decidiendo seguir ayudando en la decoración, ya luego se encargaría de cobrar la apuesta. Santa Blue seguía asesorando a sus compinches, cuando tocaron a la puerta y la oji-azul fue abrir, saludando con una sonrisa al recién llegado Green, el cual suspiró al ser invitado a pasar a SU propio gimnasio por su loca novia.

…

Mientras tanto, paseando por las calles de Pallet Town, (inocentemente sin recordar que esa su cumpleaños y siendo "distraído"), estaba un Silver, ya a punto de cumplir sus 17 años de edad. Era acompañado por su novia, dos años menor que él, Zephyr. Una joven de larga cabellera blanca-plateada, cuyos ojos azul hielo eran ocultos detrás de sus lentes oscuros y la cual iba vestida con un conjunto que constaba de una blusa blanca, junto a una falda azul celeste que cubría sus rodillas. Esa muchacha era sobrina del famoso maestro-coordinador Wallace, por lo que era originalmente de Hoenn, pero al recibir la llamada de Crystal para que ayudara a distraer a (el totalmente ignorante de su cumpleaños) Silver, a lo que la muchacha por más que se negó (debido a los nervios) acabó aceptando, debido al ser "amenazada" por Santa Blue. Ella y Silver se habían conocido cuando Silver estaba en período de clases, al inscribirse en una escuela de verano que había abierto el año pasado, aunque el curso solo abarcaba medio año**. Ambos eran acompañados por sus compañeros Pokémon: Weavile y Kroseidon, (el último un pequeño Totodile, compañero e inicial de Zephyr)***.

—Ehm… Zephyr… —inició una conversación Silver, ya que desde hace unos minutos él y su novia se habían quedado callados.

—¿Dime, Silv-chan~? —Preguntó sonriéndole la chica, girándose a verlo. Aunque lucía calmada por fuera, por dentro era un manojo de nervios. ¡Justo tenía que ser ella la escogida por Blue, para distraer a Silver! ¡Ella no era buena para disimular o distraer! ¡Y mucho menos a su novio Silver, por Arceus! Solo esperaba no ponerse nerviosa, empezando a tartamudear cosas, y que entre ellas se le saliera el secretito que Silver no debía recordar.

—_«V-vaya… antes solo me gustaba ser llamado así por Blue-nee… pero… adoro cuando Zephyr me lo dice» _—pensaba un levemente sonrojado Silver, cuando su mente regresó a la tierra y dijo—. E-etooo, ¿no crees que sería mejor volver ya al gimnasio? Creo que deberíamos seguir ayu…

—¡NO! —Gritó ya sin poder ocultar sus nervios, la alarmada Zephyr.

—¿¡P-por qué!? —Silver estaba más que extrañado, su novia nunca reaccionaba de esa manera, por lo que no podía evitar preocuparse. ¿Sería que Zephyr estaba nerviosa por algo de lo que él no sabía? ¿O acaso… le estaría ocultando algo?

_**[Modo Silver sospechante: Encendido]**_

—E-e-etooooo… _«¡Arceus! Si estás allá, en el Mt. Corona… ¿¡por qué estás siempre en mi contra!?» _—al sentir un leve empujoncito de su pequeño Totodile, Zephyr respiró hondo y sonrió, nuevamente calmada—. No es necesario, Silver. Seguro que Blue y los demás ya han terminado. ¡Ooooh~! —Para hacer más "creíble" su actuación, la muchacha fingió sorpresa en lo que sacaba su Poké-gear de su bolsillo, haciendo como que contestaba y le daba la espalda a Silver, en lo que se lo pegaba al oído—. ¿Hola~? Ah, Blue, justo estábamos hablando de ti. Aja… aja… ooooh, ya veo, ¡genial! Bueno te llamo luego, chaito~

Dicho esto "colgó" la "llamada recibida", la cual solo inventó ella, diciéndole lo más disimulado posible que podía sus nervios, que Blue había llamado para avisar que ya habían acabado de adornar todo por allá y podían tomarse el tiempo que quisieran para pasear, ya que la fiesta iniciaba oficialmente a las 8:30 de la noche. (Digamos que eran las 6:00 de la tarde en ese momento). Silver enarcó una ceja, pero decidió no preguntar más nada, al ser (después de Red) uno de los Dex-holders más inocentes, decidió creerse lo que Zephyr le decía. De repente se giraron, al escuchar un grito de _«¡Auxilio, me atacan!»,_ solo para descubrir que quien gritaba era un pobre tipo, vestido de Santa, el cual huía despavorido del pequeño Kroseidon de Zephyr, aunque éste no quería interés en el Santa en sí, sino en el bastón blanqui-rojo de dulce que éste sujetaba en una de sus manos.

La peli-blanca suspiró cansada, susurrando un: _«No otra vez…»._ Siempre pasaba lo mismo todos los años, su pequeño Totodile tenía cierta obsesión por dichos bastoncitos de dulce, por lo que si veía uno… ¡que Arceus proteja al pobre individuo que sostenga dicho dulce! Tras gritar el nombre de su compañero, solo para ser ignorada olímpicamente por éste, la peli-blanca le pidió a Silver que lo ayudara a atraparlo y salvar al Santa ese de paso.

_**[Modo Silver perseguidor: Encendido]**_

…

Mientras tanto, regresando al gimnasio de Viridian City, ya los Dex-holders de Hoenn y Sinnoh habían llegado. Ruby ayudaba al pequeño (y abrazable~) Emerald a colgar los adornos del recién traído árbol (cortesía de Sapphire), los cuales que el oji-verde no podía colocar en las partes más altas, por ejemplo, las esferitas de Voltorbs y Electroeds multicolores, las figuritas en miniatura de Stantlers que tiraban del trineo de Santa y, por supuesto, el Starmie dorado de la punta del árbol. Sapphire se encargaba de arrojarle a Wally los adornos que restaban, mientras éste (haciendo uso de sus habilidades de ninja) daba potentes saltos y se encargaba de colocarlas en las zonas más altas de las paredes del gimnasio. Mientras tanto, los Dex-holders de Sinnoh se encargaban de alistar y preparar la comida, (claro, Pearl debía evitar que el glotón de su amigo Diamond se comiera el Farfetch'd asado en el proceso). Por su parte, un ya cansado Green trataba de no dormirse, mientras que escuchaba el "infalible" plan de su novia Santa Blue, para sorprender a Silver con la "fase dos" de la fiesta, la cual era de su cumpleaños, en lo que ambos se encargaban de envolver los regalos, con un aún deprimido Red (debido a que no había visto a Yellow en todo el día).

—Awwww, no puedo esperar a ver la carita de sorpresa que pondrá mi pequeño Silv-chan, cuando vea que preparamos su cumpleaños~ —hablaba ensoñada la castaña, con ojos brillosos viendo a la nada, mientras que sorprendentemente envolvía el décimo quinto regalo que le tocaba arreglar, sin siquiera ver.

—Aja… —asentía un Green con cabeza baja, que al contrario que ella apenas llevaba 5 regalitos envueltos, el sueño no era un buen aliado en ese momento.

—_«Yellow…» _—lloriqueaba mentalmente Red, en lo que envolvía el noveno regalito por su lado de la mesa. ¿Dónde estaría la rubiecita esa? ¿Estaría perdida en el bosque Viridian? Nah, ella conocía dicho lugar como la palma de su mano. ¿La habría secuestrado algún Deoxys alocado? Tampoco, además dichos Pokémons rara vez se acercaban a los humanos o siquiera llegaban a la tierra. ¡Oh peor aún! ¿¡Y si fue… empacada y envuelta… en un regalito… que fue enviado a Sinnoh, por ser tan linda!? ¡Había tantos (y poco probables) peligros que rodeaban a la pequeña Yellow, que Red estaba más preocupado que un padre sobreprotector!

—¡Bien, ya terminé mi lado~! —Exclamó vivazmente Blue, en lo que colocaba en la mesita el último de los regalitos que le tocaba envolver. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver la poca cantidad de regalos que sus compañeros de Kanto tenían envueltos, frunció el ceño, sacando a Blasty de su Pokéball, he indicándole que usara una Hidrobomba (de poca potencia, claro) sobre sus amigos. Los cuales primero gritaron alarmados y sorprendidos por el inicial chorro de agua que recibieron, para luego reclamarle a Santa Blue el porqué de eso—. ¡Pues ustedes andan embobados allí y ni llevan la mitad de sus regalos a envolver! O se apuran o… ¡los ataré a cada uno en una silla y me pondré a cantar villancicos frente a ustedes~! —Dijo lo último sonriendo, pero de forma malévola.

Un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos del par de Dex-holders masculinos de Kanto, habían oído a Blue cantar villancicos el año pasado… y no era un recuerdo muy bonito que digamos. De tan solo recordarlo, les dolían los oídos tal y como en esa ocasión. No hizo falta una palabras más, Red y Green se sentaron nuevamente y empezaron a envolver lo más rápido que podían los regalos que les tocaban.

—Así está mejor~ —comentó sonriente Blue, en lo que acariciaba la cabeza de su Blastoise. Luego sacó su Poké-gear, marcando determinado número y la voz de Yellow se escuchó del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Hola, querida~? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lograste conseguir lo que te pedí?

—_«E-etoooo, sí, lo logré conseguir, pero créeme que costó hacerlo» _—respondió una agotada Yellow, aunque luego su tono de voz pasó a uno tímido—. _«Y ehm… Blue… ¿eran necesarios esos adornos?»_

—¡Pero por supollo que sí~! —Comentó animada la muchacha, en lo que miraba a Red por el rabillo del ojo, con una sonrisa siniestra. (Aunque éste no la notó por seguir en su desespero por envolver sus regalos)—. Y créeme, a Red le encantará. El está ansioso por ello~

—_«¿¡E-en serio!?» _—no era necesario preguntarse cómo estaría Yellow en ese momento, sino más que sonrojada.

—¡Claro~! —Blue asintió—. Bueno, linda. Te espero aquí para que traigas los adornos faltantes —y dicho esto, colgó.

…

Faltando media hora para el inicio de la "doble fiesta", Zephyr guardó con disimulo su reloj, en lo miraba sonriente a un agotado Silver, el cual llevaba en la cabeza un gorrito de duende verde, junto a un bastón de caramelo blanqui-rojo. Zephyr igual tenía uno puesto sobre su cabeza, aunque su bastón de dulce se lo había entregado a un animado Kroseidon, el cual venía comiéndoselo en el camino, aunque a veces ofreciéndole al Weavile de Silver un poco, solo para éste rechazarlo. Habían logrado salvar al Santa del hambre del pequeño Totodile y éste, en agradecimiento, les entregó a cada uno un bastón de dulce, al igual que los gorritos de duendes, como regalos por dichas fechas.

—Silv-chan, ¿quieres volver ya? —Preguntó inocentemente la chica, aunque planeando llevarlo sin que éste sospechara del doble sentido de la fiesta—. Seguro allá habrá comida que te ayude a recobrar tus energías~

—Ehm… bueno, de acuerdo —aceptó un inocente Silver, aunque en ese momento lo único que quería era un vaso de agua. El bastón era empalagoso y acabó por entregárselo a un Weavile, algo asqueado, el cual a su vez se lo entregó a un Kroseidon que lo aceptó gustoso—. Y ehm… Zephyr… ¿no has tenido esa sensación de que se te olvida algo?

—¿C-cómo? _«¡Oh, rayos! ¡Ojalá no se haya acordado de su cumpleaños!»_ Pues… solo a veces cuando iba a la escuela, recordaba que se me había olvidado la tarea, justo cuando había que entregarla~ —ante ese recuerdo no pudo soltar una risita nerviosa, a lo cual Silver sonrió divertido—. ¿P-por qué la pregunta?

—Uhm… por nada, es solo que siento algo parecido… en éste momento.

—_«¡Ay no! ¡Debo llevarlo a la fiesta antes de que se acuerde!»_ —pensó alarmada la peli-blanca, en lo que exclamaba fuerte y decididamente—. ¡Silver!

—¿Mande?

—¡Quiero que en la fiesta bailemos! —El pelirrojo tosió unos instantes, ante la impresión de que la chica le pidiera eso. Ni Zephyr sabía de dónde le había salido eso, parece que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Blue—. ¡No digas _"cof-cof"_ y di _"sí, claro~"_! ¡Vamos! —y dicho esto, sin que el pelirrojito pudiera responder, era halado de una de las mangas de su camisa negro por la peli-blanca, claro que ambos estaban sonrojados por ese gesto, aunque no se decían nada y solo corrían (o mejor dicho, Zephyr corría y arrastraba a Silver consigo) siendo seguidos por sus Pokémons.

…

Volviendo al gimnasio, ya con cada detalle listo, solo faltando la llegada de Yellow para el último y "gran final", según Blue, aunque para ese ella quería esperar a que estuvieran todos presentes para sacarlo a relucir. Los Dex-holders esperaban expectantes cada uno oculto en una esquina del gimnasio. Las luces estaban apagadas, Wally era el vigía que observaba por una de las ventanas del gimnasio y se encargaría de dar la señal, de cuando Zephyr y el cumpleañero llegaran. Fue entonces cuando vio un par de sombras acercarse corriendo con prisa, un chico y una chica, aunque por ser de noche no podía apreciar sus rostros o ropajes. Aunque no dudo en dar la señal en caso de que fueran ellos. La puerta principal del gimnasio se abrió, Diamond y Pearl velozmente encendieron los interruptores de la luz. Tan pronto todos se prepararon para felicitar a los recién llegados, observaron con decepción que se trataban nada más y nada menos que de…

—¡Gold y Yellow! ¡Nos arruinaron el momento! —Se quejó Blue, haciendo un puchero por la falsa alarma, aunque al notar la cajita de "especiales adornos" que la rubiecita sujetaba, volvió a sonreír. Red por su parte abrazaba a la sonrojada rubia, aliviado de que no hubiera sido devorada por un Snorlax hambriento (lo sé, que paranoico es éste wey), a la vez en que un ya vencido Gold le entregaba su alcancía de Spoink a su senpai, como buen perdedor, ¡¿ahora con qué ahorros compraría sus "revistas informativas"?! (Por "informativas" y conociendo los "gustos pervertidos" de Gold, ya sabrán a qué me refiero)—. ¡Oh, genial, los trajiste~!

—Ehm… Blue-senpai —llamó Wally nuevamente, en lo que observaba por la ventana.

—¡Shhhhh! ¡Silencio, Wally! —Le dijo la castaña, en lo que registraba la cajita y sacaba de ésta uno de los determinados adornos de su interior.

—¡Pero, Blue-senpai, es que…!

—¡Que te calles, Wally! ¡Debemos alistarnos nuevamente antes de que lleguen…! —Pero al girarse, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver parados en la entrada a un extrañado Silver y a una Zephyr con la mano en su rostro, debido a que la sorpresa se había ido por el caño—. ¡S-Silv-chan, Zephyr-chan, volvieron~!

—¿Blue-nee? —Preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo, ya que además de ir disfrazados de toque navideño, los presentes igual llevaban gorritos de fiesta y una que otra serpentina en sus manos.

Tras un largo silencio, el cual solo preocupó más al oji-plateado, dio un brinco de sorpresa cuando de pronto todos sonrieron, exclamando un animado: _«¡Feliz cumpleaños, rojito~!», _aunque el "rojito" solo lo dijo un bromista Gold. ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Era su cumpleaños!? ¿¡Cómo lo había olvidado!? Miles de preguntas atravesaban la mente del Dex-holder de ropas oscuras, aunque eso contestaba las interrogantes sobre el raro comportamiento de Zephyr en la mañana y parte de la tarde. En fin, tras esa ya no "tan sorpresa" fiesta de cumpleaños, ligada a fiesta de Navidad (en la que nadie se salvó del karaoke de parte de Blue), ya quedaban pocos Dex-holders de pie, algunos ya se habían quedado dormidos y otros aún festejaban o bailaban. Silver y Zephyr estaban entre los que bailaban, aunque era una pieza serena navideña. Iban pegados, aunque no tanto, Zephyr tenía recostada su cabeza en el pecho de Silver, ambos sonrojados aunque ni tanto, solo bailaban, ¿no era nada malo, no?

—Zephyr… ¿feliz?

—¿Eh? —Preguntó la peli-blanca, alzando la vista hacia el rostro de su novio.

—Pues, aunque solo lo usaste como pretexto para traerme a ésta fiesta… —no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante esa idea, siendo distraído de tan importante día de su vida y no se acordaba—. Te invite a bailar, tal como pediste… ¿así que… estás feliz?

—je, je, así es… y mucho~ —asintió la chica, en lo que sonreía y volvía a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Blue miraba la escena sentada en una de las mesitas, con ojos brillosos. De verdad que sus pequeños "tortolitos" se veían adorables juntos. Era el momento indicado, buscó en la cajita que Yellow trajo antes y de ella sacó… ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! ¡Un pequeño muérdago! Se giró hacia su (ahora dormido) novio Green, acercándose traviesamente a éste y, en lo que con uno de sus brazos extendía uno de los muérdagos sobre ambos, susurró un: _«Besito, besito, amorcito~», _en lo que juntaba sus labios con los de él. Al separarse pudo notar un tierno sonrojo aparecer en las mejillas del castaño, aunque éste continuó durmiendo apaciblemente. Blue sonrió enternecida, solo faltaba una pareja y ya, (ya que anteriormente había usado el truco del muérdago con las demás parejitas de Dex-holders presentes, entre las cuales el Gold y Crystal; al igual que el Red y Yellow habían sido los besos más tiernos y algo apasionados —por parte de Gold, claro está—). Sonriendo traviesa y pícaramente, Santa Blue se escabulló por debajo de la mesa, acercándose con sigilo hacia Zephyr y Silver, a espaldas de estos.

Finalmente, al estar ya cerca de ellos, aprovechó ser (unos pocos centímetros) más alta que el pelirrojo para extender uno de sus brazos sobre las cabezas de éste y la peli-blanca, para luego decir sonriente y sobresaltando un poco a los menores:

—¡Besito, besito, tortolitos~!

—_**¡BLUE! **_—Exclamaron ambos, tanto sobresaltados por la repentina aparición de la castaña, como sonrojados por sus palabras.

—… quizás no hables suficientemente alto —sonrió con picardía la chica, en lo que se ponía de puntitas y agitaba el muérdago sobre la cabeza de los menores nuevamente—. Dije… _**¡BESITO, BESITO, TORTOLITOS~!**_

Solo logró que ambos se sonrojaran nuevamente, aunque a la final Silver suspiró. De verdad que su Blue-onee podía llegar a ser peor que Gold. Aunque notó que una de las manos de Zephyr se posaba en una de sus mejillas, haciéndole que mirara su rostro. La peli-blanca sonrió, en lo que susurraba un dulce:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Silver~ —para luego juntar sus labios con los del pelirrojo, cuyo sonrojo ahora era semejable al color de su cabello. Aunque a la final cerró sus ojos, correspondiendo el beso, mientras que Blue daba brinquitos alegre de lograr su cometido.

_Oh, sí. Aunque lo haya olvidado, sin dudas ese había sido el mejor de los cumpleaños que Silver podría recordar, al igual que Navidad._

…

_**~FIN~**_

…

_**N/A**__**: * "Kouhai" es un término japonés que significa "Aprendiz". Mientras que el "Senpai" significa "Superior" o "Maestro".**_

_**** Para conocer como se conocieron, pueden leer el one-shot "Silencio en la biblioteca", subido en la cuenta de "Red'n'Yellow", aunque originalmente fue escrito por mi amigo Red20 (el cual no tiene cuenta propia aquí).**_

_***** Ya dije que Zephyr era originaria de la región Hoenn, pero su Pokémon inicial lo recibió como huevo de parte de su tío Wallace.**_

…

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

_**Y también**_

_**¡PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO~!**_

_**Y más importante… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, (atrasado) Silver~! **___

_**¿Review, please? owo**_


End file.
